With so many new mothers in the work field today, the need to pump breast milk while away from the home has become more and more prevalent. Many new mothers who for different reasons are not able to breast feed their babies but still want their babies to get the benefits of breast milk have to use a breast pump at home or at work.
Ensuring the proper cleaning of the breast pump and accessories can be very tedious and inconvenient with existing devices. Having access to a method of cleaning the breast pump and accessories with portability, speed and efficiency would relieve the worry of having to find a hygienic way to clean these items after use.
To maintain good hygiene it is required to wash the pump accessories and bottles after every use. Washing all these parts several times a day could be very time consuming and tiring and damaging to the hands, it can be especially challenging to do at work. Hence, the need for an automated breast pump accessories washer.
There exists on the market general dish washers and table top dishwashers, but they are not well adapted for use in cleaning breast pump accessories, and do not have special disinfecting or sterilization features. Industrial washers are available at very high-cost and may have satisfactory sterilization capabilities, but such devices are designed for washing of laboratory bottles or other industrial equipment, and generally do not have design features to accommodate cleaning of breast pump accessories.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for cleaning breast pump accessories